bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurax
Aurax was a Cy-Matoran (Matoran of Crystal) weaponsmith/inventor living on the island of Mata Nui. He owned a shop in Po-Koro. Biography Pre-BZPRPG Aurax once lived in Ko-Koro. However, he was forced to move to a new location when a crazy Toa of Fire burned down his shop. He decided to move to Po-Koro, where he was welcomed by the Po-Matoran. He soon became good friends with Hafu, a former member of the Chronicler's Company. Stannis's Companions Formed One day, the Matoran Stannis sent letters to all the Turaga that the wanted Matoran for a group he was forming, and Turaga Onewa chose Aurax to go. Aurax went and met Stannis. Soon other Matoran came; they were Atiel, Dece, Lepridan, and Nichou. Stannis had wanted to clear up the mystery surrounding the disappearance of the Toa Mata. The Search Begins The group of six Matoran went to Kini-Nui to see if they could find clues. Stannis and Atiel went to a small fort at the temple, but were attacked by Kraata. The group left for Po-Koro, and Aurax stumbled (literally) across the Temple of Creation (though the group didn't know its true identity). It was getting dark, so the group walked into the local Po-Koro bar. There they heard the news that Tamaru had been killed. It was then decided that Stannis and Lepridan would go to check on Hafu, while Dece and Atiel remain behind as backup. Aurax and Nichou were sent to see Turaga Onewa, who told them that Hafu was under guard by six Po-Matoran. Onewa gave Aurax a note so that he and his group would assist the guards in protecting Hafu. The Clue Aurax and Nichou went to Hafu's house, and learned Hafu's clue: "Only the most creative can unlock it." Stannis, Lepridan, and Nichou went to find the others, while Aurax stayed. Unfortunately, the evil Toa Ronkshou, Echelon, and Vidar, had a plan to kidnap Hafu. Aurax valiantly defended Hafu against an undead and a traitorous guard, but Hafu was captured anyways. Remorse in his heart, Aurax went with the others to Onu-Koro, to see if they could get any leads on the location of Taipu, another member of the Company. Aurax remained behind in the Koro with the others while Stannis talked to Turaga Whenua. When he was finished, Stannis told the group that Whenua had helped, but he would not tell them how until they were in a safer place. Aurax went with the group to Stannis' apartment in Ta-Koro, where they got a few things, including Aurax's shield. Then the alarms began ringing, because the remains of the hospital were blown to bits. Stannis decided that it was time to leave, and so the group headed for the cablecar between Ta-Koro and Ko-Koro. Destiny Calls However, a mysterious Matoran approached Aurax and Lepridan, claiming that there was a message for the two. The Matoran claimed that Aurax and Lepridan had a larger role to play in the Great Spirit's destiny, and offered for them to become more involved in this destiny. Both Matoran accepted this challenge. The mysterious Matoran soon left, but not before instructing Aurax and Lepridan to follow Stannis. Finding the Other Chosen Aurax stayed with the group until Stannis announced that the Companions would be disbanded. Under the cover of night, Aurax, along with Lepridan, followed Stannis out of Ko-Wahi into Ga-Wahi. There, the trio split up to look for the other three chosen Matoran-Sulov, Reordin, and Oreius. Aurax came across Reordin at the docks, and Stannis found Oreius at his hotel room. The five Matoran met up in the marketplace and, at the suggestion of Reordin, decided to search for Sulov at his home in Le-Wahi. End of the Road Aurax journeyed with the Wanderer's Company to Sulov's home, where Reordin convinced Sulov to join them. After this, the group journeyed to the Charred Forest in Ta-Wahi to meet with the mysterious Matoran, who turned out to be Takua, alive and well. Alas, the group was attacked by Rahkshi, and Aurax was stabbed through the abdomen by a Rahkshi of Quick Healing. He soon died of his wounds. Legacy Aurax's death had a heavy toll on the other members of the Wanderer's Company, nagging at their minds at times. Aurax was fondly remembered by the rest of his Company members as a true hero. Appearance and Tools Aurax was a green-and-gold Matoran with a powerless Kualsi as his mask. He wielded a sword, and had a knife hidden in the spine of his inventor book. He always carried his trusty bag with him, which holds many things, including his inventor book. Abilities and Traits Aurax, since he was a Cy-Matoran, was better with his hands than most Matoran. His skin and armor was also slightly thicker than most. Relationships Friends and Allies *Stannis *Atiel *Dece *Lepridan *Nichou *Hafu *Turaga Onewa *Takua *Reordin *Sulov *Oreius Enemies *Makuta *Heuani *The Rahkshi Quotes "We will play whatever role Mata-Nui has set aside for us. We accept this duty, to travel down the path of prophecy." -Aurax to Takua. Trivia Aurax was chosen as one of the six winners of Nuju Metru's Matoran Contest, chosen to play a major part in the staff plot. The winners of the contest have been recently shown to be destined to become Toa. However, it was not to be, as Nuju decided that Aurax would be the one of the Chosen to die. He died valiantly, and is a constant reminder of the dangerous path the Wanderer's Company treads upon. Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Cy-Matoran Category:Inventors